


Is there Something Wrong with the Future? Where are You? Can I Help?

by animefan419



Series: Ultimate Enemy [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Lots of OCs - Freeform, Ultimate Enemy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: The Fenton family is moving to Japan. Not only that, Danny meets a resistance leader from the future who claims that in the future, he took over the world and is an evil dictator who can't be be stopped so she is sent to the past to destroy him. At the same time, he meets his son from the future who wants to rule by his side. As if his life couldn't get any crazier he also meet a mysterious sexy woman from the future who just so happens to be his new teacher. Apparently, she just wants to change the future it without killing him. Just who are these mysterious people from the future?





	Is there Something Wrong with the Future? Where are You? Can I Help?

My name is Daniel Fenton, but everyone just calls me Danny so I bet that you are wondering what the Fenton family is doing in Japan. Well, my friend I have two words for you, moving day. My sister Jazz seemed to adjust to our new environment pretty easily while I, on the other hand, was not. Compared to Amity Park, Tokyo was a pretty big city and our new apartment was pretty small for a family of four. Moving in was difficult since the place was a little old, but I thought that it was nice that we had help from the neighbors. My next door neighbor Gumi was especially nice and she introduced me to the wounderful yet weird world of anime.

"So you finally poisoned our new neighbor with your otakuness?" That was Gumi's brother Kaito. Kaito was very much like my sister in every way. Although I have to say that he looked at least eighteen and his red messy hair pretty much covered his face. In some ways he reminded of Tucker since he was into technology, however I thought that he was a very boring person unlike Gumi. I was glad that we got to annoy him since we bonded over a Bleach marathon that just so happened on television that night.

"I think I'm hooked." I admitted.

"Great, then I shall see you tomorrow." Said Gumi-chan who responded with a smile. The next day I was surprised to see that we were in the same class. I blushed thinking that Gumi-chan looked good in her red and blue school uniform, but if you ask me the weirdest part of my day was when I met sensei. Sensei looked liked that she could be one of those models you see on television and I had second thoughts about that top she wore thinking that it is something that she really shouldn't be wearing in a school setting since some of her clevelage was showing, but then I thought to myself, at least she was wearing pants.

I tried my best not to stare at her breasts, but all I could say was,"Wow your boobs are huge." As a result everyone stared to laugh at me. Right now I wanted to turn myself invisible so that no one could see how embarrassed I was, but I new that I couldn't do that since I knew full well that if people knew that if Phantom was here, there would be an uproar. I then exscused myself to the back row hoping that no one would notice me for the rest of the day.

"Your name is Fenton-San right?," I then looked around to see who it was."Don't worry that is how most new students react when they meet Sensei for the first time." I then smiled knowing that at least one student had my back.

"My name is Hamato Hiro by the way, but you can call me Hiro if you want."

"So does that mean that we are friends?" The boy with the wild purple hair then nodded his head. "Then I guess that you can call me Danny." I said smilling as we bumped fists in exchange. I have to say that Sensei was not at all boring compared to Mr. Lancer. Oh well, if I could get through the rest of the day without causing anymore trouble, I should be fine.

"Fenton-San I glad that I finally caught up to you! I just wanted to let you know that I have signed you up for the anime club!" Gumi-chan said filled with excitement.

"Gumi-chan why on earth would you sign me up for a club without lettting me know first?" For a moment, Gumi-chan started to notice that my eyes started to change to the color green, but I knew that I had to calm down quick because if she realizes who I really am she might freak out so as a result I decided to hear her out.

"I figured that it must be hard for you since you moved to another country so I thought that if you joined a club you might be able to make more friends. Besides, we both like anime anyway so I figured that the anime club would be a great exscuse for us both to hang out and learn more about it." To be honest, I kind of like Gumi-chan and it was hard to stay mad at her since she looked so cute with her long green twin tails hanging down to the bottom of her skirt.

"Yo Danny, so I see that you and Gumi-chan already know each other." My friend said running down the hall grabbing the last of his stuff nearly falling.

"Are you okay?" I asked helping him up. I remember how I used to fall a lot during the first week I got my powers. Unfortunately, I am still trying to get used to my powers which was the main reason I didn't want to move to Japan in the first place. Although, I am getting better even though that it has been two months since the incident. 

"I'm fine." Hiro said after Gumi-chan and I offered to help pick up the rest of his books.

"Klutz." Gumi-chan teased.

"So Gumi-chan why do you call yourself that?" I asked as an attempt to change the subject.

"If I have to be completely honest, it's because my real name is super long and really hard to pronounce so everyone started to call me Gumi because I listen to a lot of nerd music. Mostly Vocoloid." I then assumed that it was some anime that she liked.

"Okay, on another note I was wondering what you guys do for fun around here?" I should have known that they were going to take me to some place that was really geeky and in some ways they both reminded me of Sam and Tucker. They took me over to an arcade that was located in Akihabara, a haven for otakus everywhere. Everything in that place was literally something that only a true otaku would appreciate and I thought that it was fun seeing all of the employees cosplay. There was a lot of games to choose from, but I got addicted to a game called Kingdom Hearts. Even though that I have played the game at least once or twice back home in America, I was still surprised to see that there was a console version of it here in Japan.

"Dude, you are a natural!" Apparently, my gaming skills attracted a crowd since I was about to beat the high score. For a moment I was distracted since my ghost sense started to go off. I knew that I needed to come up with an exscuse to leave the game quick so I pretended that I had no idea what I was doing. Once the disappointed crowed left I was surprised that out of nowhere I saw a girl who looked like she came from an apocalyptic future crash though a window along with a ghost that I have never seen before. The ghost on the on the other hand, looked very much like my ghost half except that he had red eyes, fangs and a hoodie that was attached to his collar.

"Stand back father, this woman is dangerous!" However, I was not surprised seeing after what I went through today.

"Huh, I didn't know that the son of earth's future dictator has a heart." I didn't know what to do when this strange woman started to point a gun towards my supposed son, but even so I had to find a way to protect him without attracting so much attention. I was a little concerned about that fact that no one has evacuated the building yet so I just figured that everyone assumed that it was part of a show. When the strange woman tried to attack me with her gun, my look alike protected me with his ghost shield.

"Are you alright father?" I then nodded my head.

"Who are you?" I had no idea what was going on and I wanted answers now.

"Phantom Shingi." The other ghost boy said smiling showing off his fangs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed reading the first chapter. If you like my story I would love to see some fan art of my OCs.


End file.
